A History Lesson
by Reina Grayson
Summary: After Vincent's brush with Death at the hands of Fear Toxin, he's benched from missions. Will some files in Watchtower's computer reveal something that was never talked about around the second generation. What will three memebers of Delta Squad learn from this.


Alright, since I'm done with my Power Rangers rewrite, I'm back to working on the batman beyond series, and hopefully Mala will be back soon as well :) So, when we last left of, Vincent had just had a HORRID experience. Lets see what happens next.

* * *

><p>A History Lesson<p>

Vincent was still getting over the HORRID dream he had because of the fear toxin that was injected into him. He was mentally tortured by it as he saw Deathstroke torture Areina and even got tortured himself in the vision. Had it not been for Meygan going to drastic measures…..the young archer could be dead right now.

While he was on temporary leave from the team (enforced by Dick); Vincent was reading through some 'ancient' debriefings of the original team's first missions. It was then that he came to the one dated August 19th of 2010.

_With Robin on assignment with me in Gotham, Red Tornado sent the others on a mission to check on Kent Nelson, an old friend of his from the Justice Society. Nelson was the protector and previous owner to the helmet of fate before his death at the hands of Klarion the Witch Boy._

_While on this mission, Kid Flash had to don the helmet to not only defeat Klarion, but to make sure that the Lord of Chaos did not get his hands on it._

There had been more to the debriefing; but Vincent didn't know that his Uncle Wally had been Dr. Fate. He logged that away to ask about it later as he wanted to know more of what all happened to the original team. The missions were harsh, but they always came out of them alright…especially when the Reds invaded. Vincent learned that his mother was brave and she launched the metal tipped arrow that saved the other five from Red Torpedo and Red Inferno.

It was two missions later that another section of a debriefing made Vincent's jaw drop.

_The team was given a difficult assignment; even Zatara questioned my judgment in sending them after the Injustice League. I trusted in them; and so while the Justice League was taking care of the Kobra Venom vines; Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Artemis went to the Injustice League's hideout and not only took down the main control to the vines, but fought bravely against Joker, Poison Ivy, Count Vertigo, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Wotan and Ultra Humanite._

_There was one setback in their battle as Wotan overpowered all of them and Wolf. With his natural control over lightning, Aqualad was able to keep himself and Miss Martian safe from the lightning Wotan was using and Miss Martian summoned Bioship to drop what Aqualad called Plan B. When Plan B was revealed, it was the Helmet of Fate and he put it on. Wotan was defeated and the Injustice League surrendered….well all but Joker who activated some Joker Venom spores. Had Dr. Fate not been there, we all would have died from the exposure to the deadly Venom._

Vincent was in awe…..Two of his uncles were Dr. Fate at one point? He had to continue reading, and it was then that he found in a mission just five after the Injustice League mission, Zatanna had become Dr. Fate, but it was her father Zatara that took over the roll permanently.

"Oh man, the team HAS to hear about this." Vincent said and he called his family together.

It wasn't long before everyone was there, and they were wondering what was going on.  
>"Bro, what's up?" Brian asked.<p>

"Was reading some old mission specs and found out that Wally, Kaldur and Zatanna were Dr. Fate at one time or another." Vincent said.

"WHAT….Grandpa was Dr. Fate, but didn't he want to keep Marik from being born?" Little Bruce asked as Orin'ahm held him.

"Don't worry Bruce; it wasn't Uncle Kaldur that was Dr. Fate when that happened. But he did help protect everyone from Joker Venom." Vincent told his little Atlantean magic wielding nephew.

"What's Joker Venom?" Molly asked, having never heard of it.

"To put it simple, Molly…and according to grandpa's files, you literally died laughing and with a smile on your face." Areina answered, then she was able to pull up a picture of Joker from back when the original team fought him…and while holding little Jason.

The kids saw what Areina meant but something was bothering Brian.

"Dad doesn't believe in magic…..does he?" Brian asked.

"Actually Brian, your father believed by the end of that mission, but he played it off as the helmet scrambled his brain's beta waves and he was wired into being Dr. Fate." A voice said.

The team turned and saw Artemis standing there.

"What about Zatanna….." Areina asked, curious as she heard stories about what happened when Zatara took over as Dr. Fate.

"That was a hard mission on us; Klarion and four of his wizard buddies split the world into two: one that was nothing but adults and the other was nothing but kids. We were up against Klarion alone, and during the fight, Zatanna used a spell to call the helmet to her. Klarion was defeated, and well….we almost lost Zatanna to Nabu." Artemis told everyone, and the twins couldn't stop listening.

"The file said that Zatara took her place….why didn't Nabu release her like he did Kaldur and Wally?" Vincent asked his mother.

"Wally was more in the ways of science. Before I tell about Kaldur there's one thing that Tower of Fate mission debriefing didn't tell. Kent Nelson was Dr. Fate for so long that when he died, his spirit was pulled into the helmet when Wally put it on. He said he would stay within the helmet until the right host for Dr. Fate was found." Artemis said.

The kids had all sat down and were very interested in Artemis' story. The twins were really interested, especially since their Atlantean grandfather had been this ancient hero.

"So what happened, Aunt Artemis?" Jason asked.

"While Kaldur was Dr. Fate; Wally was upset that he even put on the helmet…and said that Nabu would NEVER release Kaldur. Dr. Fate was still for a while, then we were all happy when the helmet was removed and Kaldur returned to us. Wally was surprised that Nabu let Kaldur go, but Kaldur said that Nelson was most helpful and wanted to tell Wally hello. Now when it comes to Zatanna, Nabu would not yield to release her. He even said that he had sent Nelson's spirit onto the other side."

"So how did Zatara convince Nabu to let Zatanna go?" Areina asked.

"He told Nabu that his powers were already at their peak and then he gave his word in spell form. Nabu accepted that and released Zatanna." Artemis answered.

"Did Zatanna try to get Zatara back after that?" Molly asked.

"Yes, when we had to save our mentors and the ENTIRE League, she tried freeing her father, but it didn't work. It wasn't till several years later that she freed him….but she also pulled Nabu out of the helmet and he became his own person." Artemis told everyone.

The kids were amazed; they never knew how Nabu came to be separated from the helmet, but now they did and they wanted to talk to two certain people….since Zatanna wasn't around due to her tours.

"I want to go see Grandpa Kaldur." Bruce said excitedly.

"Me too." Jason added.

"I want to talk to daddy." Iesha said from her mother's arms

For a four year old speedster, she seemed very calm for some reason and the others didn't even realize she was there, but then again she always loved a good story.

"Alright, you all go talk to whoever you want to, and Brian, can you take your sister with you?" Artemis asked as Iesha started squirming to get out of her mother's arms and go see her dad.

The married couple headed to another part of watchtower and the two young speedsters went through a boom tube to head home to talk to Wally.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Kaldur was looking through the picture archives of the team right after the Reach Apocalypse. He scrolled through the team photos until he saw the one with himself, Tula and Garth.

"We were a good team...the three of us." Kaldur said to himself.

He hesitated for a few seconds before scrolling again. Kaldur then stopped on a pic from right after he and Kirima announced that they were expecting.

Kirima glowed with the knowledge that she was going to give birth. And Kaldur looked so proud.

He reached out to the screen to touch Kirima's image...

"Grandpa Kaldur." Two voices screamed as Kaldur was just about to touch the image.

As the original Atlantean on the covert team turned around, he was knocked down by what felt like two boulders.

"Boys, what are you doing here?" Kaldur asked as he realized it was his grandsons.

"We heard something about you back when YOU ran the team….." Bruce started but his attention was drawn to the image floating above them. "Grandpa Kaldur, who's that lady?"

Kaldur had a sad look in his eyes, but he knew these two wouldn't leave him alone about it. "That is your grandmother, Kirima."

Little Jason looked closer and he saw there was something going on, so he asked the question. "Is she carrying daddy?"

The question was not only heard by Kaldur and Bruce, but Areina and Orin'ahm as well as the two adults entered the room.

Orin had seen pictures of his mother, but never when she was pregnant with him.

Kaldur laughed. "You have been staying with your Uncle Jason too much. Yes, she is carrying your father at the time of this picture."

"She looks so happy, Grandpa Kaldur," Jason told the original Atlantean.

"She was." But Kaldur was about to cry thinking about what took her from her family.

Areina had heard of Kirima, but never seen the photos. "She was beautiful. At least she was a hero in her own way."

"Your grandfather seems to have kept extensive records." Kaldur said as he remembered how Batman was back when the team was young.

"Kirima protected her home from your father, and even though she died….she never gave up….right?" Areina asked.

"My father may have destroyed the village and killed all that lived there….but yes, she never gave up." Kaldur said as a tear left his eye.

"Grandpa Kaldur, what was it like being Dr. Fate?" Jason asked, his curiosity finally breaking through.

"Vincent was reading your team's old mission files and well he told us about you and Wally being Dr. Fate at one time or another." Orin told his father.

"Wally was the first one to use the helmet, but had it not been for the previous Dr. Fate, I might not have had you, son." Kaldur told his family.

"Artemis said that Nabu wouldn't let you go, and Nelson persuaded him to." Areina stated.

"What was it like being that powerful?" Bruce questioned.

"It was overwhelming at first, but my body quickly adjusted. What Artemis said was true, Nabu did not wish to let me go as I was well trained in the mystic arts." Kaldur answered.

"Wow, so you were a lord of order for a bit?" Jason asked, wanting to know more.

"Yes, little one. Being a lord of order however is a large responsibility. Right now, Carlos must bear this seeing as his father abused his powers."

"So Uncle Carlos is Dr. Fate?" Bruce asked.

"For right now, yes; but he is actually in training to be a Master Fate…which is a big honor for someone as young as Carlos." Kaldur answered.

"I think the boys need to burn off some energy with a bit of training…sorry if we bothered you, Kaldur." Areina said.

"But….." Jason started.

"I think we've got enough answers for right now." Orin said.

"Okay." The twins said. "Bye, Grandpa Kaldur."

With that the small family of four went to let the boys do a tiny bit of training to wear them out for a nap.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Blüdhaven, West House

Before she left, Artemis had made Wally's lunch, but the sound of a boom tube meant that he might not have as much as he thought left.

"DADDY." Came a squeal as a blur ran into the kitchen and around the table several times.

"Iesha, calm down." Wally said as he stayed still so as not to trip up his speeding daughter.

"Hey dad, can we talk to you about one of your old missions?" Brian asked as he calmly came into the room.

"Do you believe in magic?" Iesha asked as she still sped around the room.

"What would make you…." Wally started.

"Vincent found the file of when you became Dr. Fate."

"Oh that…the helmet just scrambled my brain's….." Wally started, but he saw the look Brian was giving him.

"That's not what mommy says!" Iesha said, and that's when she stopped running and was grinning like Joker.

"Alright, so I was Dr. Fate and kicked Klarion's butt." Wally said finally giving in.

"So were you close to Nelson?" Brian questioned.

"Didn't really know him, but I was with him on the roof when Klarion finally tracked us down. He protected us and the helmet, but once his shield fell, he took the next hit and….

"Did he go to heaven….mommy said that he stayed behind for a while."

"Artemis is right; he did stay behind within the helmet for some time, then Kaldur had to use it not long after I did. Kaldur was released, but when our friend Zatanna put the helmet on, Nabu sent Nelson's spirit on to the other side." Wally said as he picked up his little girl.

"One last question daddy….why did Nabu want to stop Marik from being born?" Iesha asked.

"I still don't understand about that one." Brian added.

"I'm not too sure myself but your Uncle Dick told me that because Marik would grow up to be like Merlin from Camelot and I'm guessing Merlin and Nabu didn't get along too well," Wally answered.

"Then Nabu was a meanie." Iesha said in a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest

"Yes he was..." Wally chuckled.

"Well, all my questions have been answered; what about you sis?" Brian asked.

"I still have one: can I get a snack? I'm hungry."

Wally laughed. "I'm surprised that wasn't your FIRST question."

"I'm afraid to asked but what would you like?" Artemis asked her daughter as she entered the room.

"CROISSANTS!" Iesha cried.

"You got here fast, Artemis." Brian said.

"I figured when you two little speedsters smelled the food, you'd want some...and I only made enough for Wally." Artemis said.

"So I have to get those croissants?" Wally pouted.

"You and Brian, yes."

Both groaned.

"Come on babe..." Wally said.

"Nope!"

"Fine...be back in a..."Wally started to say, but Artemis glared at him.

"...Flash?" Brian finished.

That earned Brian a smack in the head from his step mother. "I heard that enough from Bart, I won't hear it from you."

"Yes ma'am," Brian said, rubbing his head.

Wally started to laugh, but soon enough he also got smacked in the head. "Do I have to say it...now your daughter asked for croissants...get going."

With that said…and Artemis giving the two of them a near perfect batglare, Wally and Brian headed out for Paris to fill Iesha's order.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Another Dimension

"Thank you, master."

"The call was about your father's past, so it was necessary for you to hear it."

Carlos had watched the whole thing from a mirror that belonged to the Master Fate.

"I still don't understand how Nabu had gotten his own body back."

"That was young Zatanna's doing. She wanted her father back."

"That was a noble sacrifice Zatara made." Carlos remarked.

"It was. Now...if she had not done that, you would not be here, young master." the Master Fate continued.

"I guess it was fate then." Carlos said, not meaning to make the pun.

The Master Fate chuckled. "I understand your anger toward your father's actions. That is to be expected. But you are your own person. Don't allow that anger to cloud your judgment."

"So, you aren't mad at me for letting Marik be reborn?" Carlos asked, seeing as they had not talked about it for four years.

"It was unexpected, but a logical choice. However you did make a mistake in the spell."

"What mistake?"

"Marik remembers his former life, his death, his return...it was only because of a mispronunciation."

Carlos's jaw dropped. "I-I..."

"He has not told anyone but Serenity, but it was a simple mistake."

"Thank you. I think?"

"This slight miscalculation gave him a true rare ability."

"And it was...?" Carlos asked.

"Ah, but that is your final test. You must discover this ability before he uses it. The young Marik has an idea as to what it is. You finding this out will allow you to officially graduate to Dr. Fate."

"One last thing before we get back to my training. Was Kent Nelson a good host for my father 100 years ago?"

"He was. His human sense of right and wrong kept Nabu in check all that time, as did Zatara during his time as Nabu's host."

Carlos smiled and mentally thanks Nelson and Zatara, but he would NEVER forgive Nabu for what he did to Marik all those years ago. With that done, they returned to his training.


End file.
